Talking to sun flowers
by superAH
Summary: Rosalie left Emmett and moved in with Tanyas family and Alice has been having strange truamatic flash backs. Alice and Emmett have to deal with thier issues and carry on with the crazy adventures they have.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story has quite a strange start, basically Renesme never happened and Rosalie ran off leaving Emmett and Alice has had some very un-nerving visions from her past. Strange I know but roll with me here people. **

**I own nothing. **

**I repeat ****NOTHING! **

**APOV.**

I sat up from yet another one of those, erh, charming flash from the past visions I've been having with what should be my heart racing.

I'd just watched my push parents me off to the asylum where I would spend the last of my human days before- Well, I don't really know what happens next, I don't remember do I? It's almost like a T.V series in my head grasping me at random moments and thrusting me into a too real T.V drama.

I sat up from the red silk bed covers of mine and Jaspers bed and looked around. The room was empty. I tried to think back to what I was doing before the latest episode of Mary Alice Brandon's traumatic enthralling past. After a moment I remember I had come upstairs to get dressed.

I tip toed across the snow like carpet towards mine and Jaspers huge walk in wardrobe, I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my cheeks as I walked past Jaspers side and caught a whiff of him on the clothes he was wearing yesterday.

It took me seconds to choose what to wear; I really didn't feel like making an effort and was totally pulling a Bella on this occasion.

…I chose a pair of designer grey sweat pants and a plain black fitted tank top. I didn't bother doing my hair and left it to its natural curly way. One of the biggest upsides of being a vampire is your make-up is done naturally, to enhance you features just like a human would use make-up for.

After checking my appearance in the large gold encrusted mirror situated in the middle of the wardrobe, I danced across the snowy carpet and down into the main living room.

The room was empty. I danced, quicker this time, through the rest of the house. Still, no one; that was when I noticed the beautifully written note propped up against a vintage glass vase full of sun flowers.

_Alice._

_Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme and myself have gone hunting. You said not to disturb you when you retreated to your room earlier today so we thought it would be better to leave you be._

_Its 9:30 am now and we will be two hours at the most, phone if you see __anything__ about Rosalie._

_Stay safe._

_Carlisle x_

I wanted to be un-disturbed did I? …Wait it's all coming back now. I needed some time to do my silver diamante toe nails, so said I needed some time alone to think about the future. Edward wouldn't split on me because he knows how angry I get without my pretty toe nails.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, 10:48 am. I stared around the room very slowly contemplating what I would for the remaining 42 minutes. Briefly images flashed in my head they would arrive back 6 minutes later then there planned 2 hours. Giving me 48 minutes of quiet, maybe to think over all the flash backs I've been seeing and not telling anyone about …or JUMPING ON ESMES SOFA!

**42 minutes later.**

I straightened out the pillows on Esme's sofa and dragged mine and Jasper red silk bedding down from our room and snuggled up on the sofa and switched the T.V on. I was just in time for Uncle Ali's tip of the day.

"'Ello kids! Uncle Ali here just tellin' ya' to always to visit two dentists before gettin' a fillin' cus' ya' might not need it after all!"

I raised my eyebrows at dear Uncle Ali and flicked through channels until I found 101 Dalmatians, one of my favourite Disney movies. I checked the time on the T.V 4 minutes till they got back. I listened out for the screech of Edwards wheels; he likes to think himself a bad boy.

I settled back to the movie, wanting to seem relaxed, calm and surprised when they said they were 6 minutes late.

The key clicked in the lock and the door swung open, why they even bother locking the door I don't understand. First and foremost its Forks, people don't rob each other's house's in Forks, and secondly come on, a human couldn't take one of us don't let alone 8- wait no, 7 of us.

"Hello sweetie, did you get Carlisle's note?" Esme ruffled my curls and I gave her a sweet smile.

"Yeah I got the note" At that moment Emmett and Jasper came bounding in, vaulted over the back of the sofa and snuggled under the duvet with me. It baffled me that the two of them were so clean; after all, they had just been hunting. Hmm, they must have been so filthy Esme send them straight up to change.

"101 DALMATIANS! MY FAVOURITE!" Emmett yelled with a rather girlish giggled at the end, strange? I think so.

Jasper slunk his slim muscular arm round my tiny waist and pulled me close so my head rested on his stone chest. I looked up at him with my huge eyes and ruined the moment by saying…

"Hello pongo!" Everyone except Edward laughed.

"Whos pongo…?" He looked gazed confusedly round the room while trying, and failing, to hold up a hysterical Bella. Honestly, Bella laughs at anything.

"…Edward, Pongo is the father of the puppies in 101 Dalmatians" An awkward silence followed Carlisle's wise words.

"Soooooo how was your hunt?" My eyes flicked to and from my family who were dotted around the room.

"It was good you know, really satisfying…" Carlisle said a little too passionately to hide his secret passion of hunting.

Jasper rolled his eyes "It was satisfactory" I smiled and lay my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes. I was ignoring the sound of the movie, and my families' murmurs and also the voice of the future whispering the happenings of with world with images lasting mere seconds before being replaced by a item of news that had not yet happened, that may not happen for years, that may not happen at all.

Jaspers soft sweet smelling hand that lifted my head pulled me from the images like a speeding bullet pulls life from a soldier. It must have looked like I had flinched away as Jaspers liquid gold eyes seemed sad.

"That made me jump" I giggled which tugged away the awkwardness straight away.

He gazed into my eyes, I gazed back covering any emotion that was free running through me, Jasper only tries to sense my emotions if I don't make them clear or tell him how I feel.

The film ended and the credits rolled, Emmett, who was still under the duvet with us turned "Mighty good, definitely in my personal top ten" Jasper and I were both looking at Emmett, I used my eyes to signal keeping Jasper talking and or busy as I slipped out the room and strolled out into the garden towards the pond.

**I hope you enjoyed that because I really enjoyed writing it, believe me there is a lot more to come from this story.**

**If you did enjoyed this chapter and want more, please tell me in a review and I will write up the next chapter as quickly as possible. **

**-Alice.H **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thanks to sillycobra324, AprilKW, Nessie's BFF and Giddyones for putting my story in their favourites and reviewing. I really appreciate it, and please keep reading. X**

**APOV.**

I walked out the back door and followed the river down to the large pond enclosed by trees. I walked through the trees and sat cross legged on the dark wood decking staring down into the very clear water.

I cupped my head in my hands and went back into the images of the future, trying to seek something as to what was going to happen to the family. Nothing.

Thunder cracked, typical Forks.

I dislike the rain, if I had my way we would live on one of the many tropical islands we own. I mean it would make more sense, because it practically kills Jasper to go to school with humans. It's pointless.

I stood up and followed the river towards the back stairs that led straight up to the landing on the second floor. I quietly clicked open the door and strolled straight into Emmett.

"Nice Alice, real smooth" I raised my eyebrows.

"You probably won't want to go out there, it's raining" We both glanced out the wide open door.

"Well, I was coming to find you anyway" Realising my eyebrows couldn't get any higher I decided speech would be better then facial expressions.

"Oh really? Now why might that be?" I knew exactly why, he distracted Jasper and now he wants an explanation.

"What was that about before?" He gestured towards the stairs meaning down there.

"Just…" I paused trying to think of something "I just needed some time alone" …Some more time alone just like when I was painting my toe nails.

"Come on Alice, you finished your nails this morning so what else do you need time alone for" I paused.

"How do you know I've been painting my-"

"The smell" Emmett cut me off "I can smell nail varnish miles away. Rose use to paint hers every hour or so"

What surprised me was how he casually talked about Rosalie. Almost like she hadn't walked out on him at all and hadn't just told him she didn't love him anymore and casually sauntered out the Cullen mansion, it baffled me for a moment.

"Don't you miss her?" The awkward silence I had expected didn't arise. He really didn't seem to care.

"No, I don't" I felt my mouth drop open. I didn't see that coming, and that saying something.

"No, no! Let me explain" He was quick to explain "Rose, well, she stopped loving me a long time ago" He looked over my shoulder not looking me in the eye.

"Emmett, what are you hiding" I felt my eyes turn into little slits.

"Ok, ok" He look back at me rather than over my shoulder "I'll tell you what I'm hiding if you tell me what you hiding"

I chewed my lip for a moment, would it be worth telling Emmett? Thinking about it, yes, yes it would. Someone was going to find out soon enough anyway, and the sooner the better.

"Ok, but not here" I already thought they might be listening in. Edward hadn't been getting in our thoughts, he and Bella had been practising letting him read her mind. Carlisle and Esme refuse to listen to our conversations, they give us all privacy. And Jasper, ah crap, Jasper.

"Jasper" I whispered, Emmett's eyes grew huge and we pelted through the open door. We ran and ran will we came to a massive cliff overlooking La push. I sat down with my legs hanging over the end of the cliff.

"Go on you first" Emmett said sitting down beside me.

"I've been having flash backs from the asylum and before I was sent there" I looked out to sea as Emmett registered what I had just sat.

"Holy bananas" I turned to look at him wondering if that was his reaction to my flash back or if he was in a world of his own.

"What?" I said impatiently trying to get in his line of vision, but he was looking straight over my head. I figured it was nothing to do with my flash backs.

"Look at that…" I turned round to see the biggest, fattest and ugliest seagull I, and apparently Emmett had ever seen. We watched mesmerized as it, slowly, flew away.

"Erh, yeah I didn't quite catch that I was a little distracted" His attention back on me.

"I've been having flash backs from the asylum and before I was sent there" This time his mouth dropped open.

"How long has this been going on?!"

"About a month" I couldn't look him in the eye; I looked at my very pretty diamante toe nails. Ah, the twinkle…

"Man that sucks, are they bad" I chewed my lip and nodded. He gave me a one armed hug.

"So what's the deal with Rosalie?" He sighed.

"Well, about six months ago she just started ignoring me. Like she got out of being around me, like she went on those long visits to Tanya's and she came back and each time she loved me less. Alice, I think…" He paused and sighed again "I think her and Tanya are …_Together _"My mouth dropped open again.

"Like, _together together" He nodded._

"Serious?!" He nodded again "Well, I didn't seen that coming"

"Well no you wouldn't have done. I think she was determined to try and stay with us as long as possible. But it was almost like she thought me repulsive"

"Awh" I hugged him "So you think it was like a snap decision, like she couldn't handle it"

"Yepp"

"But surly Edward would have read it in her mind at one stage or another, or Jasper would have felt some sort of dodgy emotion around her" He shrugged.

"Come on munchkin we should go back" He stood up then offered me a hand up.

"Where will we say we've been?" I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Erh lets pick some stuff up on the way home and say you needed to get them. They know what you're like"

It didn't take long to run into Port Angeles and grab a few things from the mall for me and Emmett then get back home.

"And where have you been and why didn't you have your cells with you?!" Esme answered the door in a very worried motherly way.

"We went to Port Angeles…" I started before be interrupted for the second time that day.

"You know what she's like she grabs the first person in sight and drags them shopping with her!" I raised my eyebrow "Seriously if the only person around was a big fat ugly pigeon she would take it shopping with her"

I sucked in a sharp breath of air so I didn't giggle as images of the pigeon from the cliff swam through my mind.

"Honestly…" Esme muttered and shuffled off to find Carlisle.

**Abit of brotherly and sisterly fluff there so I hope you liked that. I had an amazing idea for the story line why I was in the kitchen eating cereal today. So you'll be in for a treat =)**

**I had to Google to see if they have pigeons in America because I wasn't too sure, which I find hilarious but there you go. **

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and if you could slip in a review I appreciate it a lot.**

**-Alice.H x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou again for the reviews, if you could keep them going I would love it. **

**APOV.**

"Alice" I turned to see Jasper, crap he looks worried you know how I hate worried Jasper "Can I talk" I nodded, if I had a working heart it would be racing.

We trundled up the staircase and into mine and Jaspers room. We sat on the bed where some lovely, lovely person had put the bedding back. I bet it was Bella; she is too helpful for her own good.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I'd just been stretching my toes like a ballerina when he took me off guard; I knew it was going to come round eventually but not this soon. Normally there's abit of a intro. Not today though.

"Jazz, there's nothing-"

"Alice" He cut me off "Don't say there's nothing wrong, I can see it …and I hate to admit I've felt it as well. Your all off" He stared at me waiting for me to say something.

I didn't say anything. I broke the gaze that was shared between us and stared down at my tiny hands which were twisting together widely. This had always given me away, I'd seen me doing it in those charming flash backs I've been having.

Ah, those things. The things Jasper wants to know about, I can't lie to him but I can't tell him the truth either.

"Alice…" Jasper sighed and scooped me up onto his lap "Baby, you can tell me" He wrapped his arms around me as if to protect me. I lay my head down on his chest and timed my sharp breaths with his till they were even allowing me to talk.

"I've been thinking a lot" I paused "About the past" I was very careful about what I said next, I knew someone in the house would be listening in …As well as Emmett that is. Probably Carlisle wanting to know what's going on. Or Esme and her maternal instinct for her children to be happy and safe taking over.

"What exactly brought this on?" Jasper said learning out and lifting my head with his pinkie so he could see me properly.

"Nothing" That was part of the truth anyway, I hadn't been thinking about the past or anything to do with the former life I had until these flashbacks started.

"What's bothering you then?" I didn't reply but averted my eyes just over his left shoulder where Emmett would appear in five seconds and wave at me.

"Baby, come on you can tell me!" I could hear the plea in his voice.

… Whey, there's Emmett! He gave me a hearty smile, waved then disappeared.

"Jazz" I touched his face with my small stone like hands "If there was anything, and I mean anything that was really bothering me I would tell you" He closed his eyes and took four slow breaths.

"Then why can I feel something wrong!" His hands instantly weren't around me but cupping his face instead of me. I could feel the sadness and worry waving off him. I felt like a village that had fallen a victim to a tsunami.

I hadn't realised I had fallen to the floor for a moment. I looked around widely taken aback by the surroundings of underneath the bed and the legs of furniture. As I finished getting used to my surroundings I remember Jasper. Still wide eyed I looked up at him. His face was full have self-hatred and shock.

"Alice" He sunk onto the floor beside me "I am so, so sorry" I looked back at him starting to feel a little confused "Did I" He stuttered "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head.

"You look" He stared at me "Traumatized"

Well ya see Jazz you just hit the nail on the head! I've been having these highly messed up traumatic flashbacks that are scaring the bejeevers out off me from my past. An just to round it up I told Emmett before you because he is the only member of this household who I could talk about it to without him flipping out and doing a crash course in physiology.

That's what I should have said but instead I chucked my head back and laughed until I was curled on the floor shaking with laughter while all the members of my family excluding Jasper were staring at me from the doorframe. Jasper was knelt next to me trying, and failing, to calm me down.

When I managed to stop laughing and let the waves of calm engulf me I managed to splutter "That was bloody hilarious, did no one film it?" Then carried on laughing, this time Emmett and Carlisle joined my laughter.

**Sometime later that same day.**

We were all sat in the main living room talking and joking, these family bonding times pop up regularly in this house hold. I something had to replace sleeping.

"…Emm it's not funny although vampires can't die I thought Alice was-"Emmett started laughing again and my cheeks twitched.

I rested my head on Jaspers shoulder and he slunk his arm around me again, different this time a lot softer and more tentative. It made me want to cry, as soon as Jasper must have felt that he spoke.

"Me and Alice are going to head up" It's actually good I don't have a heart because the amount of times it would have worked over time today…

Jasper lifted me to my feet and took my hand as I waved at the goodnight murmurs.

When arriving in our room I slipped into my half of the giant wardrobe. When any of us say head up, they mean one of two things. The first being we are going to go up and have some alone time don't you dare listen in or I will hide your arm for the rest of this century. Or we are going off for a little rumpy frumpy fun; don't listen if you don't want to be scared for life.

Something was telling me Jasper meant the first one.

I pulled on a loose fitting white tank top with one of Jaspers old blue and white striped pyjama shirts, with a pair of white girl boxers.

I slipped back out my half and walked straight into Jasper who only just caught me in the nick of time, I gasped. I need to start using my power to stop these things happening. They really get to-

Jasper, after propping me up straight, had moved an sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Jazz" I said softly, kneeling down in front of him I softly pulled his hands away from his face and met his beautiful eyes.

"Alice, I need to know" I looked deeper into his pleading eyes while using my gift to look forward at the results of my choices "Please Alice, I can't bare it" I stared back deeper "I can't bare you being upset"

"Jazz, don't flip out I didn't tell your first ok" He nodded eager almost impatient "I-"

"ALICE THAT PIGEON IS BACK!" Emmett yelled as he skidded back into the room.

"You never" I stood to run after Emmett. I turned to see Jasper still sat on the bed, I reached out to him and pulled him up and just before we left the room I turned to him.

"Later, I promise" I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his surprised lips.

**That, believe it or not was made up as I went along. Well, most of it was. **

**There is a lot more Alice and Jasper still to come, I promise! Again I will update as fast as I can because I want to finish this before I go back to school on September 2****nd****. **

**Also, a very big thankyou to my very, very, very good friend Alex a.k.a Giddyones she helped me with the more emotional side of this chapter and she is a fantastic writer. Also she has a story linked into one on my old account which isn't finished. **

**Thankyou for reading and if you could slip a little review in I would be very grateful.**

**-Alice.H x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I and Alex thought it would be a good idea to have another all nighter last night. At about half eight in the morning I blacked out and then woke up at two in the afternoon. My first thoughts on waking up weren't oh jeez what happened they were mhmm another chapter?**

**So I think that shows my dedication =) **

**Also I am starting a shorter story while doing this one after I've written this chapter and I would be very grateful if you would check that out.**

**APOV. **

We dragged everyone out to see the giant pigeon flying slowly into the sunrise. I turned to take Jaspers hand, he wasn't there.

"Alice" Edward called, I turned to face him "Jasper went to hunt, he said he needs some" He paused "Time alone" I nodded and headed inside not thinking or showing any emotion at all.

I walked back upstairs and rolled up in the duvet like a little cocoon keeping my safe from everything the flash backs, Jaspers pain and the future. I closed my eyes and suppressed a dry sob.

At that moment Emmett came bounding into the room.

"Aliceee" He unrolled my cocoon and I met his worried eyes with my own sad ones "Come here"

He gave me a much needed bear hug that lasted a few minutes. Then I sat cross legged on the bed and he sat next to me.

"Emm, what am I going to do?" I moaned as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I honestly don't know" He put his arm round me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Alice, when was the last time you hunted?" He seemed concerned.

"Erh, about a month ago" He lifted my head of his shoulders and held both my shoulders.

"Babe, you need to hunt" I chewed my lip. The door slid open and Edward came in.

"He's right Alice it can't help your flashbacks if you haven't hunted" He came in and sat on the other side of me.

"I know but I need to figure out what to do" I rubbed my head that was aching from the strain of trying to see what would happen next.

"Hunt then think Alice" I looked up and Edward "You can't think if you haven't hunted"

"I know but it hurts not knowing what to do" I clutched my head and Emmett rubbed my back.

"Hunt then" Edward said impatiently.

"Edward, leave it out man" Emmett looked up at him.

"She doesn't know what's best for her, and right now she needs to hunt" Emmett held there gaze for a couple of seconds then replied.

"Fuck off Edward" Then Edward stropped off out the room.

"Right, Alice listen to me" I looked up at him "Go take a shower, get changed an everything then we can go hunting"

I nodded and went to pick out an outfit for hunting before heading to mine and Jaspers shower.

I striped then hopped into the shower. I let the mixture of hot air and steam engulf me as I washed my hair and used my peach body wash.

I stepped out the shower and wrapped myself in a soft white towel and perched myself on the top step leading up to the deep sunken bath.

My head still ached from trying to see what was coming but it was blank.

I dried my body and hair and slipped into denim skinny's with slits on the knees, a white fitted tank top and a blue, purple and silver oversized checked shirt. I left the buttons undone and left my hair curly once again but this time I clipped my side fringe up with a slide.

I put my favourite pink lip gloss on and trudged out, I wasn't in the mood to dance. Nothing is going right for me.

"Turn that frown upsidown munchkin" I smiled, just for Emmett's rhyming skills "How does your head feel?"

"Crap" I said flatly "I do need to hunt"

"Yepp you do. Now come on lets go hunt" He pulled me up of the bed and we went downstairs where I slipped on some white pumps.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yepp"

We hunted locally not wanting to run into Jasper under the current situation.

We were about half way through the hunt when my head started to throb and I couldn't help let out a little moan.

"Alice what's wrong?" He was at my side immediately.

"My head really-"I blacked out.

**A few minutes later.**

I squeezed my eyes tight before opening them, not wanting to see the worry on Emmett and Edward's faces. I knew Edward was there, Emmett had phoned him.

"Alice?" I opened my eyes knowing I couldn't fake unconsciousness any longer.

I thought over the distressing episode of my past life I'd just seen. I had been locked in a room at the asylum and I'd gone insane …more insane then when I went in.

I blinked some more, those flashbacks are darn intense.

It took me a while to notice Edward and Emmett were knelt on either side of me with very worried expressions on their faces.

"Alice?" Edward repeated.

"Did you catch all that?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Fill Emmett in" I said and lay back down while Edward explained what had happened to Emmett.

I closed my eyes and re-lived it all as Edward spoke it to Emmett. I peaked an eye open to see Emmett's shocked face.

"Alice, are you ok?!" He asked anxiously.

I sat up and nodded "Come on let's get home" We were hardly a twenty minutes away from the house so we could walk. Running would just make my head hurt.

"Alice" The two of them stood in my path.

"What?"

"When we get back, we need to tell Carlisle and everyone. They're already suspicious and that means telling Jasper" I exhaled and sat down where I stood. I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my head on my knees.

"I can't do this" I said and burst into dry tears.

Emmett sat down next to me and put his big muscular arm round me.

"Alice, you can" He paused and looked up at Edward "An you have us two to help" I smiled.

"That's right turn that frown upsidown" I giggled an Edward pulled me to my feet and we all walked back to the house. I nearly stopped and turned round again when I saw Jasper waiting for me outside.

**Mhmm, I was wondering if any of you lovely readers had any ideas you would like me to try and put in the story line. I always like hearing ideas from my readers =) **

**Also me and Alex were discussing today, could vampires have gum? Because we think they could because you don't swallow gum. And, if you see in the movie when Edward an Bella are seen together in school, when he has the sunglasses on, if you watch he is chewing gum. I think anyway haha. **

**Again thankyou to those people who are still reading.**

**-Alice.H x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been thinking about my updates and it must look like I update twice a day, or it has seemed that way recently. Just to explain that, I write a chapter in the afternoon then I write another one late at night or early in the morning. I haven't been able to sleep recently and so the updates are very regular. **

**Also, chapters do take me a while to write and I'm not 100% on where this story is going. **

**APOV.**

I took a very deep breath and moved forwards to where Jasper was stood, I could feel his calming waves against my millions of other emotions that I wasn't trying to hide, not now.

He reached out and took my hand "I'm sorry about earlier" He said and reached his free hand up to stroke my cheek bones.

"I'm sorry too" I couldn't hold the gaze "I should have told before anyone. I just-" I broke off staring at my shoes "I didn't want you to freak out" I looked back up at him and he pulled me into a protective hug.

"Let's talk about this inside" I nodded into his shoulder. However much privacy I wanted, I didn't want it enough to let go of Jasper. He tried to release me from the hug but I clung tightly to his shirt.

"I take it I'll be carrying you up won't I?" I could hear the smile in his voice, and nodded into his shoulder once again.

He easily lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house and up the stairs. Once we entered our room he sat down on the bed and held me close.

"It really bugs you that you don't know doesn't it?" I looked up at him and he looked to be choosing his words wisely.

"Not so much that I don't know, mainly that I don't know how to help you and its upsetting you" He ran his hands through my curls "Baby, please tell me"

"Okay" I wriggled free a little so he could see my face "Recently I've been having very intense visions" I paused for a second "Flashbacks to probably be a better description" His eyes widened and he moved to hold me tight again, I raised my hands signalling him to wait till I was finished.

"I've been seeing my human life, it's like the flashbacks come in episodes" I met his wide eyes "I've got up to me being locked up" My voice broke and I dissolved into light dry tears.

He held me tight and rubbed by back while sending waves of calm that were lapping away my sadness. He rocked me slowly until I could speak again.

"I told Emmett yesterday and Edward already knew" I looked up at him "I was going to tell you" He nodded.

"Does Carlisle know?" I bit my lip and shook my head as he sighed.

"Were you _going _to tell him as well?" I nodded my head and berried it deeper into his chest.

He moved slowly, picking me up with him then, slowly, setting me back down on my own two feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he took my hand and lead me out the room.

"To speak to Carlisle" Emmett and Edward were instantly with us as we headed towards his office.

I knocked on the door softly "Carlisle?"

He was sat trying to piece a starwars puzzle back together.

"Can I help you?" He said kindly.

We all sauntered into the office, Jasper sat down on the chair and I sat on his lap with Edward and Emmett either side.

I explained about the flashbacks I didn't mind going into detail on the first few, but not the most recent one.

"Alice, can you tell me a little more about what happened when you were locked in the room from your most recent one" I looked up at Edward who was the only one who knew the details, when he had told Emmett he hadn't gone into details. Edward grimaced down at me.

"Well, I was screaming when they locked me up" I paused remembering exactly how much I screamed "Infect, I screamed a lot" Jasper tensed underneath me and held me close.

"Then when they locked me in I was pounding on the mental door with my fists, and it" I took a unsteady breath "It sounded like something crunched" I felt Jasper wince.

"Then still screaming I ran from wall to wall pounding them with my fists" I scrunched up my face and willed myself not to look up at Carlisle or Emmett or even Jasper "I was crying hysterically and I sat in the middle off the room still screaming. Then I managed to stop screaming and tried to sooth myself telling myself things would be ok. Then a man came in and that's where it ended" I looked up at Edward to make sure I hadn't missed anything out and he nodded grimly.

I took a steadying breath and looked up at Carlisle "That's all there was really" I gave him a weak little smile.

"Do you know when the flashbacks are coming?" He asked curiously.

"Not exactly, but I get headaches" Worry started to sketch across his pale face.

"Well, thankyou for telling me and the next time you get a headache come and find me ok?" I nodded and sprang to my feet reaching for Jaspers hand, he still looked worried.

"No Alice, I'd like Jasper Emmett and Edward to stay for a moment if you don't mind" I turned to Carlisle.

"Oh, ok" I smiled and skipped out the room and would have walked straight into Bella and Esme if I hadn't have for seen them waiting outside.

"Alice" Esme said with her favourite mothering tone and hugged me "Why don't you me and Bella go downstairs and watch a movie or something nice and girly like that" Esme smiled and I smiled back.

They were trying their best to make me feel better, mothering me treating me like a little girl. This is exactly what I hadn't wanted. The reason I told Emmett before the rest of them. Although Emmett can be over protective, he only is when he needs to be.

I sat through the movie, not really paying attention to the chick flick Esme had picked out from our grand collection. I let my mind wonder into the happenings of the future trying to find a way to get through all this madness.

I didn't notice the film had ended until Esme said "Wasn't that lovely" I immediately agreed then skipped out the room into Jaspers awaiting arms the thought of which had kept me going through out the film.

He picked me up into his arms and ran me upstairs which made me giggle. Once in our room I ran into the wardrobe, he followed. I smiled seductively and should the door to my half of the wardrobe and cackled at his low moan.

"Jasper Hale you my dear need to control your lust!" I laughed some more then got changed into my sleep wear.

This evening I decided to wear baby blue and white pin striped pyjama bottoms with one of Jaspers old 100% Egyptian cotton T-shirts. Simple, just how Jasper liked it.

I opened the door of my wardrobe to see Jasper stood in the door frame in just a pair of boxers, fell to the floor laughing.

"Jasper put some clothes on!" I giggled.

He shuffled off to do what I told him and I sprung into bed wrapping myself in my little cocoon again.

I felt Jasper leap onto the other side of the bed and start to try and un tangle me from the duvet.

"Come on my little butterfly you can't hide in that cocoon forever!" I let him roll me out then he lay the duvet over us both. The lights were already out.

He wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed my neck. He got higher and higher up my neck till he reached my jaw line, which was when I turned over.

"Jasper" He looked a little rejected "What did Carlisle say to you, Emmett and Edward?"

"To keep an eye on you" I raised an eyebrow "And not to let you keep things secret, Edward has to listen to your thoughts"

No one trusts me anymore. This is another reason I didn't want to tell them. Now no one will trust me and people will walk on egg shells round me. Great, well done Alice.

**I think I might try and finish this today I'm really not in the mood for messing around with this I have a new story idea which I am totally excited about writing so if you could check that out when its written I will be very happy =)**

**I don't feel there is enough drama in this story for some reason, It's all very fluffy drabble. I like that sorta thing in small quantities though. **

**-Alice.H x**


End file.
